


Everything is Better With a Purple Strap-On

by MadCatta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatta/pseuds/MadCatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Hael do the do with a strap-on</p>
<p>"When Charlie looks at Hael, the only word that comes to mind is ‘cute’. Always cute. She’s small and dainty  and has such bright eyes and a pale face. Not that Charlie’s much taller than her, only an inch or so, but Charlie’s aware she makes more of a presence than Hael, usually. And Hael takes to pretty dresses and classy cardigans, while Charlie likes her plaid and graphic tees. </p>
<p>Anyway, Hael’s cute. Even with - no, especially with a purple strap-on around her crotch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Better With a Purple Strap-On

When Charlie looks at Hael, the only word that comes to mind is ‘cute’. Always cute. She’s small and dainty  and has such bright eyes and a pale face. Not that Charlie’s much taller than her, only an inch or so, but Charlie’s aware she makes more of a presence than Hael, usually. And Hael takes to pretty dresses and classy cardigans, while Charlie likes her plaid and graphic tees. 

Anyway, Hael’s cute. Even with - no,  _especially_ with a purple strap-on around her crotch. It’s smooth and not shaped like a dick, and Charlie winks at Hael and drops to her knees, sucks the dildo in. 

"What are you doing?" Hael asks, her red lips pursed. 

Charlie pulls off with a pop. “Some people like it?” she shrugs. 

"Do you?" 

"No," says Charlie. 

Hael frowns. “Don’t do it, then.”

Charlie rubs her arm. “Okay.” 

Awesome. Awkward sex. 

In truth, Charlie’s never had the best strap on experiences. She’s worn them and kinda likes it when the girls drop and suck, but she likes the mess around the face and how the lips swell. The actual act, she’s never sure what to do with her hands. Anyway, this is lesbian sex. Why should they try being so dick focused? 

It hits Charlie then that she’s waiting for Hael to take charge, because Hael’s got the strap on, because Hael’s got the masculine position. Charlie licks her bottom lip and moves in, lets her hands drop to Hael’s soft waist. Hael’s lips are soft and wet, sweet against Charlie’s, and she loves it when Hael’s hands come up to hold her face. 

The cold bump of the strap on is nice against Charlie’s leg, and it’s even nicer when one of Hael’s hands drifts down Charlie’s body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

And what’s really nice is how both their hard nipples brush against each other. Yeah, they should kiss topless more often. 

Hael smiles against Charlie’s lips. “Can we do this properly?” 

"Uhuh," says Charlie, and sucks the soft skin on Hael’s neck, pulling a hickey. Hael has small spots over her shoulders and back and Charlie kisses these, where the pale skin turns pink and raised. Charlie wraps her arms completely around Hael and pulls her back onto the couch, Hael between Charlie’s legs. 

Hael’s nervous; Charlie can see it in how she’s so very focused on the task at hand. 

"Hey," Charlie says, catching Hael’s hand. She brings it to her mouth and kisses it, grinning at Hael. Charlie rubs her clit with her other hand, sliding her fingers through her slick and spreading it around. 

"You good?" she asks. 

Hael nods. An anxious expression comes over her and she leans in and presses her lips firmly on Charlie’s. And then it gets a lot easier - Charlie guides her in and turns on the vibrator and Hael’s mouth purses into a surprised ‘o’. 

Charlie uses dildos a lot but she forgets how great it is to have the body on top of her, the body doing the work, and it’s completely unpredictable. Like how you can’t tickle yourself, there’s an edge to the strap on that drives Charlie wild, and she thinks Hael gets it as she thrusts and pulls back, almost toying with her. 

It’s like an experiment; Hael’s not bothered when Charlie’s huffing and when Hael pulls almost all the way out, so the widest part is pulling on Charlie’s hymen.It’d be painful if not for the gentle vibrations, and she’s about to say something but Hael pushes back in and starts kissing her again, their breasts pressed together all hot and heavy and it’s Hael’s hips moving. 

Hael’s hips thrusting harder and harder, pushing Charlie back into the couch. Their hair tangles and Charlie’s spitting out black hair between their making out, and Charlie’s hands pull and twist Hael’s nipples without warning, making her gasp and moan. The dildo rubs her and presses against all the good bits, and there’s something to be said for being  _full_  in the way fingers just don’t do it. But it’s not quite enough for Charlie. 

Hael comes first; unsurprising, with the vibrations right against her clit. She pulls out of Charlie and there’s a long line of Charlie’s slick connecting her to the dildo. 

"Woah," says Hael, running her fingers along the dildo and licking it off. She’s breathing hard and tensing and her chest is red, and she struggles down to try and turn off the vibrations which carry her on and on, she keeps gasping and keening beautifully. Charlie watches, transfixed, at how her stomach rolls with the orgasms until Hael’s able to turn it off. Breathing hard, Hael drops her head and sucks Charlie’s nipples, rubbing her hands all over her and practically collapsing into Charlie’s wet lap, the dildo wet against their stomachs. 

And then Hael’s hand makes its way to Charlie’s cunt, thumb circling her clit nice and gently, nice and regularly, and she presses the dildo down and into Charlie again. Hael shifts so she’s straddling Charlie, and the bend in her back doesn’t look comfortable but Hael’s an angel; pain’s different, so Charlie lets her. She tips her head back and allows Hael to fuck in and out and circle her thumb, all in a nice, steady, slow rhythm. 

The orgasm builds slowly, softly, Charlie’s not sure when it’s going to come but she’s hot and tense, starts pressing her own hips up to get more, more, and Hael silences her moans with her mouth. 

And  _oh that feels good that feels really good_ and Charlie tenses her body and breaths as steadily as she can as Hael keeps circling and it’s great, there’s fire in her clit and fire in her belly and soon they’re going to join and she’s going to explode under Hael. 

And  _God it’s good God it’s great she’s clenching on a piece of purple silicone attached to the lust of her life and there’s warmth and tension everywhere and she’s seeing stars and feeling heat and Hael and oh God Hael Hael._

"You’re beautiful in climax," says Hael when Charlie opens her eyes. 

"Shut up," says Charlie drowsily. But she grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr [ yo ](http://sammygrosschester.tumblr.com)


End file.
